The invention relates to a container for receiving gaseous and/or flowable components pressurized in at least two separate containers provided with a discharge valve and wherein the components are mixed on discharging by means of a blowing or foaming medium. The container has a frame or body having a bottom end face and a top end with a cover.
In addition to the known pressurized containers for the removal of a single flowable phase, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,668, pressurized containers are also known (PCT WO No. 84/01355), in which several components are housed in separate inner smaller containers and are only mixed just prior to processing by forming a connection between the separately stored components, discharge taking place as a mixture through a single dosing valve. It is a disadvantage of this construction that on the one hand uniform mixing of the components is not ensured and on the other the mixing carried out in the container is subject to changes if the container content is not completely processed immediately on mixing the components.
In another type of pressurized container, the disadvantage is overcome by placing the components in separate inner smaller containers by only mixing the partial quantities of the components required for discharge purposes, but then other problems occur. In particular, throughout the emptying process, the components are to be mixed with a constant mixing ratio, which presupposes that the compressive load or the compressive load ratio on the individual containers remains unchanged, i.e. during the pressurized container emptying process changes to the shape and position do not lead to any modification of the mixing ratio. It is also necessary for the discharge valves of the individual containers to be arranged in the cover of the container, it being desirable to be able to use standardized valves. However, this is not possible in practice with the generally used convex cover. Reference is made in this connection to the simultaneously filed industrial property right of the Applicant relating to the construction of the container cover (BE No. 21 180), which is considered to supplement the present invention.